


Tricks and Treats

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Extra Treat, Fun, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders are planning a secret midnight feast - and a little sweet revenge as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coyotesuspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotesuspect/gifts).



> Hello again. dear recipient - your Harry Potter prompts were such a lot of fun that I just had to write you another little Treat story! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

“Absolutely bloody brilliant! Just look at all of this!” Sirius Black enthused as his best friend James Potter poured a sizeable haul of Honeydukes sweets onto Sirius’s bed. Their fellow Marauders, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, perched nearby looking on eagerly. 

It was quite a magnificent array of delicious things indeed. All the boys’ favourite delicacies were there - luscious chocolates, plump, glossy pieces of toffee, bright pink chunks of coconut ice and ever so much more. There were also plenty of the famous sweetshop’s more weird and exotic products as well, including the wicked-looking little black Pepper Imps that James and Sirius in particular liked to use to alarm the unwary with their mouth-smoking effects. And of course there were those delightfully amusing Fizzing Whizzbees; much merriment was always to be had at secret soirees when these were consumed, with people floating everywhere and struggling not to laugh too loudly as they did so.

“What with all the food we’ll be able to cadge from the house elves, we’ll have more than enough for a midnight feast that will be sure to become a Gryffindor legend!” James declared. “But let’s not forget – we’ve got those other items to see to first! Have you got the bag, Moony?”

“I most certainly do have it,” Remus said with a small crafty smile, and laid another bag of sweets beside the pile on the bed. “Blood-flavoured lollipops and Cockroach Clusters, as requested. That raspberry-scented potion I came up with last week should disguise the blood smell, and the Clusters look enough like peanuts to fool someone at first glance.” He gave the package a critical look and then shrugged a little. “The Slytherin Quidditch team should be particularly easy to fool. And after what they’ve been up to, I don’t even mind that this will be a very nasty shock for the team indeed.”

“Serves them right, the dirty rotten cheats!” Peter broke in, his face pink with excitement and agitation, and the others nodded in agreement. “How are we going to get all of this over to them?”

“I thought, perhaps, some kind of special delivery saying it’s a surprise reward from Slughorn. Congratulations on their big win and all that,” Sirius said, grinning. “Come on, then. Let’s figure out the best, most fool-proof way to make this happen!”


End file.
